elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmo's World: Argentina and Ukraine
Guess What's Elmo's Thinking About Today? * Elmo Opens a Door And discovers some Argentine and Ukrainian Clothes and a montage of Argentine and Ukrainian People follows after Elmo Discovers something On Clothes Dorothy's Question * Elmo Asks Dorothy how do you wear a Gaucho Costume Mr.Noodle * Him (Against a pale yellow background) Tries To Wear A Gaucho Costume But Acciendaly Wore The Pants At The Head While The Shoes On His hands and His Upper Costume On His Legs And The Scarf On His Foot but When He Put Them Correctly He Ends Up Falling Down The Stage Kids And Baby * The Kids Show How Do They Wear A Gaucho Costume,Elmo Gives A Gaucho Costume To A Baby Who Plays With The Scarf Elmo's Question * Elmo Asks The Viewer How Many People Wearing Nastena (a Traditional Ukrainian Costume for Girls) Marching Quiz * Elmo Asks The Viewer who and where can Celebrate Ukrainian Unity Day With * Here Are The Answers: * Where You Can Celebrate Ukrainian Unity Day:In A Barn,In The National Flag Memorial Monument In Argentina or St.Sophia Square And The Kids Respond:St.Sophia Square The Kid Explains Why Celebrate At St.Sophia Square * Who You Can Celebrate Ukrainian Unity Day With:Justin Trudeau,Alexis Sánchez or Sofia Tarasova and the Kids Answer Sofia Tarasova And A Boy Explain why Because she Is Ukrainian And A girl Giggles Like Elmo at The End * Who You Can Celebrate Ukrainian Unity Day With:A Cat,A Bull Or A Little Ship The Girl Said:None Of them Unless You Are Ovejita Ovejita Giggles And Says Viva Ucrania! Film * Elmo's friend Malcolm Explains How Beautiful Argentina Is and Explains In Argentina You Can See The Iguazu Falls Which Borders Brazil,There Are Other Ways Like Skiing In The Famous Patagonia The Peinguins Are Cool,You Can Also Ride A Train To Experience Tierra Del Fuego,Explore The Famous Lighthouse On The Ocean Wow!,And At The End Of The Day We To Camping In Néuquen and A Have A Nice Tea That's My Experience In Argentina And Concludes With Him Saying:See You Next time Bye! TV Cartoon * Tanner Tours Famous Tourist Spots In Argentina, Coming up next To Tell The Gaucho followed by The Last Gaucho In Paris Interview * Elmo Interviews A Gaucho and Explain How Argentina Is Famous For Soccer,And Also Talks About Famous Tourist Destinations Tickle Me Land * Dorothy imagines Elmo Canoeing Across the Igauzu Falls,,Playing Football Scoring A Goal For His Team And Hiking In the Argentine Patagonia Home Video * Elmo Shows a Video Of Rosita Hiking to the Top Of the Patagonian Mountains * The Gaucho Song * The Show Ends with Elmo Singing The Gaucho Song After He Says Goodbye To Dorothy The Gauchos Say Goodbye To The Viewer and Ends Elmo Saying That's Elmo's World! And Elmo Says Goodbye Elmo Loves you! Notes * note:One of The Clothes That Elmo Saw includes a Messi Football shirt and an AC Milan Shirt Worn by Andriy Shevenckho *edits:The Second Question in The Quiz Scene Was Cut On The Italian Dub Of The Episode *Also In The Australian Airing of this Episode The Second Question Was Removed In The Quiz Scene Category:Elmo's World Episodes Category:Episodes that feature Junior Eurovision Singers Category:Episodes That feature Junior Eurovision Singers Category:Episodes that Feature Junior Eurovision Singers